


The Things You Hate The Most

by AndreaLyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her thoughts should not be gravitating in this direction, but Regina finds that her mind's as poisoned as a tainted apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Hate The Most

Her thoughts should _not_ be gravitating in this direction, but Regina finds that her mind's as poisoned as a tainted apple. Her waking moments are restrained by an iron-fisted control, but she loses that tight grip the moment that her dreams crawl over her and makes her skin itch with a need she can't put a name to.

She's powerful in her dreams. She's in control, but these are not dreams for the faint of heart. These are not happily ever afters waiting to be claimed. This is about a struggle between two women and Regina _does not lose_.

She grips Emma's tank-top-clad torso with one hand wrapped in the cheap fabric of a strap and the other fumbling to loosen the weak button of her jeans as she pins her to the sumptuous silk bed that she's slept on for more years than she bothers to count.

"And here I thought the only thing you really prided yourself on was your apples," Emma says snidely, dismissively. Everything that she says makes Regina want to cut her tongue out or steal that voice from her pretty, pretty lips.

In the stead of such violent desires, Regina kisses her and bites hard enough to leave a mark that serve as reminder that when she wants to take the heart and soul of something, she doesn't play nicely. She has it _ripped_ out and right now, she wants.

"Don't forget," Regina murmurs as she slides her lips over Emma's swan-like neck and places soft kisses -- as though a foreboding warning that gentleness will only last so long before she strikes. "Every rose has thorns and the more beautiful a thing is, the more dangerous."

And Regina is one of the fairest in the land.

She wakes, soon after, to the taste of blood on her lower lip. Gently, she presses two fingers to the ruby-red stain, licking any trace of it away as she clutches at the sheets of her bed and takes a moment to calm her breathing. 

Emma Swan _cannot_ remain. She's too dangerous ( _too beautiful_ ).


End file.
